


When You're Standin' Oh So Near (I Kinda Lose My Mind)

by MacksDramaticShenanigans



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blow Jobs, Flustered Bucky Barnes, M/M, Neighbors, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Smut, Steve Rogers is a Tease, Thirsty Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacksDramaticShenanigans/pseuds/MacksDramaticShenanigans
Summary: Steve. His name is Steve. Beautiful, kind, Steve. He’s Bucky’s god damn walking wet dream, is what he is.And so is his car. A candy apple red ‘67 Pontiac GTO; a real beauty of a car, sleek and shiny despite the fact that Steve’s clearly about to give it a wash if the bucket and sponge he has out are anything to go off of. Bucky’s always had a bit of a thing for old cars; loves the way they look, the way they drive, and the fact that Steve’s the proud owner of this gorgeous thing only makes him that much more insanely attractive in Bucky’s eyes.When Bucky throws his front door open, he’s met with the oh so delicious sight of Steve bent straight over as he dunks his sponge into the bucket of soap and water next to his car. A strangled sort of noise slips from Bucky’s throat, and he nearly swallows his tongue. He knows he’s being creepy,he knows, and he’s very aware that the chances of getting caught ogling his neighbor have just doubled, but he can’t tear his eyes away no matter how hard he tries. Steve’sgorgeous.





	When You're Standin' Oh So Near (I Kinda Lose My Mind)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hiiii! It’s been a hot second since I’ve posted (almost a whole month omfg what) and I apologize for that. I always get the World’s Worst Case of writer's block when I’m home for break. It’s really only fitting that the day I drive back to school is the day I finally break out of that and write an entire fic lmao. 
> 
> But yesterday I was just chilling, minding my own business and then the image of Steve bent over the hood of a car in the teeniest tiniest pair of shorts known to man popped into my head and I just. Had to stop everything else I was doing and write it fkgjdfk. Lemme just say, writing Bucky thirsting over Steve from afar (and close up) was a total blast, I honestly can’t remember the last time I had _this_ much fun with a fic. Everything just came so so easily while writing it because of that! 
> 
> I really hope y’all like this one as much as I do!! 
> 
> Thank you thank you to the fabulous [jelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangyababy/pseuds/bangyababy) for your wonderful beta skills, I appreciate you so much!! <3
> 
> The title comes from [Just What I Needed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z5-rdr0qhWk) by The Cars. I wanted to use lyrics from Car Wash lmao bc my tentative title for this fic was “working at the car wash lmao” but none of them really worked, so I decided on this song and these lyrics instead! 
> 
>  
> 
> Now without further ado, hot neighbor Steve and hot and bothered Bucky await! Enjoy!!

Bucky has a problem. Natasha’s noticed. Sam’s noticed. Even Clint, the most unobservant person he knows, has noticed. 

As he stands there in the front hall, peering out his window, eyes zeroed in on the All-American Beefcake that lives across the street Bucky notices, too. He very much does have a problem. And it’s getting worse. 

His neighbor, that All-American Beefcake of a man, is his problem. Him and his stupidly attractive face, and his well-defined muscles, and his megawatt smile, and that perky, deliciously round ass that’s currently only covered by the tightest, brightest, tiniest little pair of shorts. 

The only thing he’s wearing right now. It’s  _ really  _ unfair. 

All-American Beefcake does have a name, one that Bucky’s been lucky enough to learn from the man himself when he knocked on Bucky’s door with a god damn plate of homemade brownies to welcome Bucky to the neighborhood. The fact that he’s a sweetheart like that doesn’t make things any easier for Bucky. Not one bit. 

Steve. His name is Steve. Beautiful, kind, Steve. He’s Bucky’s god damn walking wet dream, is what he is. 

And so is his car. A candy apple red ‘67 Pontiac GTO; a real beauty of a car, sleek and shiny despite the fact that Steve’s clearly about to give it a wash if the bucket and sponge he has out are anything to go off of. Bucky’s always had a bit of a thing for old cars; loves the way they look, the way they drive, and the fact that Steve’s the proud owner of this gorgeous thing only makes him that much more insanely attractive in Bucky’s eyes. 

Steve disappears into his garage for a moment. Bucky briefly mourns the loss of the view, but he takes it as his cue to go grab his keys from the kitchen counter and make his escape to his own car before Steve comes back and he gets caught up in staring again. 

Except when Bucky throws his front door open, he’s met with the oh so delicious sight of Steve bent straight over as he dunks his sponge into the bucket of soap and water next to his car. A strangled sort of noise slips from Bucky’s throat, and he nearly swallows his tongue. He knows he’s being creepy, he  _ knows _ , and he’s very aware that the chances of getting caught ogling his neighbor have just doubled, but he can’t tear his eyes away no matter how hard he tries. Steve’s  _ gorgeous _ . 

He watches as Steve brings the sponge up to the side of the car, muscles in his arms rippling as he pushes it in a straight line, leaving a trail of bubbles in its wake. Some of the water from the sponge squeezes out and slides down Steve’s forearms, drawing Bucky’s attention to them. 

God, what Bucky wouldn’t give to have those strong arms holding him up or holding him down. He’s not picky either way. 

Steve takes his time cleaning the side, running the sponge over the sleek body and taking extra care with the door handles and windows. At one point, he even crouches down to clean the tires. The muscles of his thighs strain against the edge of the shorts, and Bucky has to close his eyes and take a deep breath.

Once the left side of the car is finished, he moves around to the front. Steve bends over the hood of his car deliciously slow, as if he knows he’s putting on a show. His ass, so perky in those tiny blue shorts, is popped out, the fabric stretching tight against the curve of it. He looks like a page right out of one of those skimpy pinup calendars Clint bought Bucky as a joke once.

Bucky’s mouth goes dry as he stares, unabashed, and he forgets what he’s supposed to be doing.

Luckily, his phone buzzes in his pocket to remind him. It startles him out of his Steve induced stupor and he fishes it out of his pocket. A notification for a text from Natasha asking if he’s almost there yet sits at the top of his screen, and Bucky remembers that he was supposed to be on his way to brunch. Right. 

He fumbles with his keys in his haste to stop staring and get a move on and hits the unlock button. His car gives a loud beep, and his eyes immediately dart back over to Steve to see him pause, his head turning towards Bucky. So much for escaping without being noticed. 

“Mornin’, Buck,” Steve calls, a bright smile curving onto his pretty pink lips. He straightens himself up and lifts a soapy hand in greeting. His wave turns into him wiping his arm across his forehead to clear up the imaginary sweat there, and a few suds drip down from the sponge onto his chest as he does so. 

Bucky doesn’t follow them as they roll over his pecs and down his abs. He doesn’t. He manages to pull his eyes away, and he snaps his jaw shut, giving a small wave in return. “Hi,” he replies dumbly. 

“Off to work?” Steve asks, placing his hands on his hips. It only serves to accentuate the triangular shape of his upper half, those broad  _ broad  _ shoulders and that tiny waist.  

“Uh, no. Not today, no. I’ve, uh, got the day off,” he explains, then points towards his own car— not nearly as shiny or bright or expensive as Steve’s. “Was just heading to meet some friends for brunch.” 

Steve nods and leans his elbow onto his car, hip cocking. It’s like he  _ wants _ Bucky to ogle him. “Sounds like fun,” he says, lips spreading into a nice smile.

“You got the day off, too?” Bucky asks, proud of himself for getting a full question out without making a fool of himself. 

“Yessir, I do,” Steve answers. He reaches over to gently pat the side of his car with his free hand. “Saw what a nice day it was and thought I’d give my girl Peg here a good cleaning. Oh, hey, that reminds me,” he trails off, beckoning Bucky over. 

Curious, Bucky stuffs his keys into his pocket and crosses the street. He comes to a stop next to the bucket and waits for Steve to finish his thought. 

All he does, though, is drop the sponge back into the bucket and hold up a finger, then he wipes his hands on the sides of his little shorts and heads back into the garage. 

Bucky hates to see him go, but boy does he love to watch him leave. 

He’s back in less than a minute, holding a small bottle in his hands, and he shakes it in the air as he gets closer.  

Bucky’s brain nearly short circuits when he sees it,  _ lube _ ? flashing through his brain in bright neon lights. He prays he’s not turning red as he wills the thought away and tries to figure out what Steve is really holding.

Soap. He’s holding a bottle of soap.  _ Get it together, Barnes _ .

“I gotta add a little more soap to the mix here,” Steve explains, jerking a thumb over his shoulder towards the bucket, “but I couldn’t get the cap open. My hands are too slippery,” he finishes with a chuckle and holds the bottle out for Bucky to take. “Mind givin’ me a hand?” 

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Bucky replies, decidedly  _ not _ thinking of all the wonderful things Steve’s hands  _ could _ do while slippery. He takes the bottle hastily in an attempt to turn his focus onto something other than the dirty things running through his mind.

The cap twists open fairly easily for Bucky, thank goodness. He doesn’t even want to think about how embarrassing it would have been if he hadn’t been able to unscrew it. He passes the bottle back to Steve, who thanks him like the kind, well-mannered man he is. 

Bucky’s about to try and find a way to make an exit now that he’s helped Steve out when Steve turns his back to him and bends over  _ right in front of Bucky _ to add the soap to the bucket. His ass is right there, it’s  _ right there _ , and all possible ways to say goodbye have disintegrated from Bucky’s mind. All words, actually, have disintegrated. 

Steve straightens up, and Bucky snaps into action. He tears his eyes from Steve’s ass and takes a step back, clearing his throat as he tries to remember how to form coherent sentences.  _ You’re fine, this is fine _ , he thinks, trying to cool himself down without having to actually fan himself. Steve’s working on screwing the cap back onto the bottle, which means he’s going to turn back around any second now.  _ Just find something to say. Don’t make it weird. Don’t think about how he looks. Think about… about… _ His eyes fall on the car beside him and a lightbulb goes off in his head.  _ The car! Perfect!  _ All he has to do is say something about the car— a compliment would make him look good in front of Steve. He can do compliments. Bucky knows cars, and he knows this particular one is gorgeous. He can totally do this. All he has to do is not embarrass himself. He’s a grown ass man, how hard could that be?

“This is such a gorgeous car,” Bucky says, brushing his thumb against the rim of the side mirror. He pulls his gaze from the vehicle and turns it back onto Steve. He can’t help the way he drags his eyes up Steve’s body before meeting his eyes. “You’ve got a great body here,” he tells Steve. The second the words leave his mouth, however, his eyes practically bug out as he realizes what he’s said. “The car! On the car!” He corrects immediately, heat rushing to his face. “I meant the car!” 

So much for not embarrassing himself. 

Amusement sparkles in Steve’s eyes, as well as a hint of something a little heady. The corners of his lips quirk into a knowing smirk, and he lifts a single, questioning eyebrow at Bucky. “Like what you see?” He asks coyly, sinking his teeth into his plush lower lip.

Bucky’s cock twitches in interest in his jeans, and he swallows audibly. He was already sporting a half chub from before, and the longer he stands there with Steve's intense stare on him, the harder he gets. 

“I guess you do,” Steve answers his own question, his eyes dropping down to the obvious bulge in Bucky’s pants before flickering back up to Bucky’s. “Y’know,” he starts, keeping his tone casual, conversational. “You gave me a hand when I asked, it’s only fair if I return the favor.”

And Bucky nearly comes right then and there because holy shit Steve just  _ propositioned him _ . Steve wants to  _ give him a hand _ . Holy fucking shit. Bucky’s got to be dreaming. He can’t think of any other explanation for all of this right now. 

“I— you, um,  _ please _ ,” he stammers, voice dripping with desperation on the last syllable. 

Steve takes his hand and pulls him to the front of the car. He presses his palm against the center of Bucky’s chest and pushes him up against the hood, then sinks to his knees right there. They’re still outside, still in Steve’s front yard. Out in the open for any one of their other neighbors to see should they step outside or stroll on by. It sends a thrill down Bucky’s spine and his cock aches even more against his zipper.

“Oh, fuck,” he murmurs under his breath as his eyes fall on Steve. He’s looking back up at Bucky, eyes wide and doelike, but that wicked smirk is still there. It’s an exhilarating contrast, and Bucky bites down hard on his lip to hold back a moan. 

A shuddery breath escapes him as Steve brings his hands up to Bucky’s belt. He hesitates, fingers tracing the shape of the buckle. “Is this okay?” Steve asks, the hunger in his eyes softening for a moment. 

Bucky’s nodding before Steve even finishes asking. “Yes, yes,  _ god yes _ .” 

Steve chuckles a little and gets to work undoing Bucky’s belt. “Someone’s eager,” he teases, sending a playful wink in Bucky’s direction. “It’s okay,” he adds when Bucky ducks his head a little in embarrassment. “I like it. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.”

Bucky’s head shoots up. “You what now?” He asks in disbelief. Steve… he’s wanted this to happen? He’s wanted to do this with Bucky? Bucky feels a little less guilty about his constant staring, but he still can’t help but be surprised. If Steve had been putting out signs, he was one oblivious motherfucker. 

Another laugh falls from Steve’s mouth and he nods. “You’re not the only one with a crush here,” he admits, grinning. 

Before Bucky can even register Steve’s words, Steve’s pulling his jeans and his underwear halfway down his thighs in one fluid motion, freeing his aching dick. It slaps up against his groin and the little bit of skin Steve exposed when he pushed the hem of Bucky’s shirt up, angry and leaking. 

Between Steve’s admission and the sudden cool breeze on his dick, Bucky’s completely overwhelmed.

“So pretty,” Steve whispers, staring almost lovingly at Bucky’s cock. He admires it a moment longer before spitting into his palm and wrapping his long fingers around the base. His grip is firm, and as he starts to drag his hand up, his touch leaves sparks in its path. 

Bucky’s head drops back, one hand smacking down onto the hood of the car to hold himself up while the other gropes for Steve, sliding through the silky, soft hair and making a home there. 

Steve keeps his strokes agonizingly slow at first, fist sliding up until his thumb brushes against the head of Bucky’s dick. He circles it twice then swipes the pad of his finger over the tip, collecting the precome that’s gathered there. 

It’s so good,  _ so good _ , and Bucky’s breathing becomes a little more labored as his heart rate picks up. It spikes suddenly as Steve’s lips wrap around the head of his dick, suckling at it mercilessly, curling his tongue. 

A surprised moan is pulled from Bucky, and his head snaps up, eyes tearing open to look down at Steve. 

Steve’s already looking up at him through hooded eyes. Every time he blinks his long eyelashes brush against the tops of his cheeks, and Bucky wants to touch them. Steve’s hand is still moving around Bucky’s dick, jerking him at that same slow pace, but he keeps most of his attention on Bucky’s sensitive tip, pulling moans and whines from him from just that. 

He keeps his eyes locked with Bucky’s when he finally starts to sink lower, swallowing down inch after inch. His cheeks hollow as he sucks Bucky down, taking him in eagerly. 

Bucky holds his breath as it happens, and when he hits the back of Steve’s throat he releases the air with a breathy moan. “Oh my god, Steve,” he groans shakily. 

Steve has the audacity to smirk, as best as he can with a dick in his mouth, and sucks hard. 

Bucky’s knees buckle a little, and his fingers tighten in Steve’s hair. He keeps his eyes open and on Steve, not wanting to miss a single second of it. He looks so pretty with his lips stretched wide around his cock, shiny with spit. There’s a flush high up on his cheekbones as well, and it goes down his neck and across his chest, too, Bucky notices. 

Steve drags his tongue up the underside of Bucky’s dick as he begins to pull off, pumps his hand twice from root to tip, then sinks back down, taking Bucky all the way to the back of his throat again. 

He’s an utter pro at sucking dick, Bucky quickly learns. Steve’s enthusiastic, head bobbing earnestly, and he appears to be thoroughly enjoying himself as he does it. And Bucky knows  _ he’s  _ certainly enjoying  _ himself _ , if the pressure building low in his abdomen is anything to go by. 

Both of Steve’s hands grip at Bucky’s exposed thighs, fingers digging in hard enough to leave little crescent marks before he smooths his palms up and holds onto either side of Bucky’s waist. 

“Oh fuck,” Bucky whines as Steve swallows around his cock. “So good at this… you’re… so good,  _ oh my god _ .” He’s trying his best to keep his voice down, but it’s so hard. Steve’s pulling out all the stops, giving him the best damn blowjob of his entire life.

Bucky’s so lost in the feeling of Steve’s mouth, suctioning so sweetly, that he’s startled when Steve’s hands cup his ass. His hips end up jerking forward, pushing himself deeper into Steve’s mouth. 

Clearly Steve wasn’t expecting that either, and he chokes a little, but recovers swiftly. It’s so fucking hot,  _ Steve’s _ so fucking hot, and Bucky still can’t believe this is all his reality right now. 

It’s not long before that familiar tingling starts in Bucky’s toes and slowly but surely takes over his whole body. His breathing is ragged, coming out faster and shallower the closer he gets. “Steve, Steve, fuck  _ Steve _ ,” he whines. “M’gonna come, m’gonna come, m’gonna come!”

Instead of pulling off at Bucky’s warning, however, Steve takes him in deeper, and all he has to do is swallow around him again before Bucky’s whole body tenses and his orgasm crashes over him, surging through his veins and lighting up every nerve, every cell. His back arches a little and his hand scrabbles for purchase against the car, mouth dropping open and head falling back.

Steve works Bucky through his orgasm, swallowing down everything Bucky gives him. He slips off of Bucky’s dick with a pop and sits back on his haunches, grinning up at Bucky as he comes down from his high. Steve’s mouth looks thoroughly fucked, lips shiny and swollen red. There’s a drop of Bucky’s come on the corner of his mouth, and Bucky reaches out to swipe his thumb over it. Steve closes his lips around Bucky’s finger, sucking it off. 

Bucky’s spent cock gives an interested twitch. 

“Lemme… lemme return the favor,” Bucky requests once he finds his voice again. He wants to make Steve feel as good as Steve made him feel. And, okay, he may have some selfish reasons too, like he wants to feel the weight of Steve on his tongue, to taste him, to see how pretty he looks when he comes.

Steve takes the hand Bucky offers him and slowly stands up. His self-satisfied expression melts into a bashful little smile, and he glances down at his feet for a moment before meeting Bucky’s eyes. “I, uh, kind of already…” he trails off and tips his head towards his groin. 

Bucky’s eyes follow the motion and drop to the front of Steve’s shorts. It’s not hard to miss the way a small patch of the fabric is a slightly darker shade than the rest, and Bucky feels a surge of pride course through him. Not only has Steve been wanting to give him a blowjob, but he made him come, untouched, in those ridiculous running shorts just from doing so. 

“Oh,” he says, dumbly. His gaze flickers back up to Steve, and he can’t help the way he goes all soft, a private grin curling at his lips. The sudden urge to kiss Steve is overpowering, and Bucky makes grabby hands at him. 

Instead Bucky loops his arms around Steve’s neck and leans into his body. Steve’s hands settle on Bucky’s waist. “That was amazing,” he says. “ _ You’re _ amazing.”

Steve chuckles softly into his ear. “I think I might have made you late to your brunch,” he says. 

Bucky laughs out and shakes his head. “I don’t think there’s much of a point going now. All the good stuff’s gonna be gone,” he jokes. 

“I could make us our own brunch, here,” Steve suggests. “If you’d like,” he adds hastily.

Bucky tips his head back and studies Steve’s face. He looks completely genuine about it, a little bit excited, too. Like he’d love nothing more than to cook for Bucky right now. It warms Bucky’s heart and he tries to tell Steve with his eyes how much he appreciates that. That desire to kiss Steve returns in full force, and this time Bucky doesn’t try to ignore it.

“I’m gonna kiss you, and then we’re gonna go inside and you can make that brunch, m’kay?” Bucky says.

Steve nods. “M’kay,” he repeats.

And then Bucky leans in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think with a kudos and a comment! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Come say [hi](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/brooklynbabybucky)! :)
> 
> And come check out this cool [discord](https://discord.gg/8gybKrj) for marvel content creators!! You can find more information [here](https://marvelcreatorsnetwork.tumblr.com/) or feel free to ask about it in the comments!! :)


End file.
